


Енохианский для начинающих

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Enochian, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: После 8*17 Кастиэль остался и охотится вместе с Дином и Сэмом. А Дин решает выучить енохианский язык...





	1. Ангельская лингвистика

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов, написанных для команды динокаса на ФБ 2017

Раньше Дин не мог сказать, что енохианский язык его хоть как-то интересовал. Ему вполне хватало трёх сигилов, показанных Касом, и двух заклинаний, которые его заставил выучить Сэм. И вообще, с точки зрения постороннего наблюдателя язык ангелов казался издевательством: названия букв не совпадали с обозначаемыми ими звуками, тексты записывались и читались справа налево (хорошо, что не снизу вверх), а в многочисленных формах одного и того же слова немудрено было запутаться.  
  
Всё изменил склеп Люцифера. Наверное, Дину следовало бояться, ведь Кас чуть не убил его. И он бы испугался, если бы тот не остановился сам, до того, как поднял чёртову скрижаль. Кас посмотрел на него больным, измученным взглядом, и Дин понял: ангел с ним прощался. Навсегда. И тогда Дин вцепился в его плечи и поцеловал, жёстко, отчаянно, не зная, как ещё его остановить. Кас ответил на поцелуй. И затем сказал:  
  
— Мне нужно идти. Но я вернусь. Ты мне веришь?  
  
Усилием воли Дин выпустил его из объятий, отступил на шаг и выдавил:  
  
— Да.  
  
Недоверие, поселившееся между ними после истории с левиафанами и Чистилищем, медленно отравляло их обоих, как яд. Кто-то должен был разорвать этот порочный круг.   
  
Кас объявился через три дня. Ночью, касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки, Дин задал самый трудный и важный вопрос:  
  
— Ты останешься?  
  
— Останусь. Но с одним условием: ты никогда не станешь спрашивать, что я сделал с ангельской скрижалью.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
И Дин держал слово. Хотя кое-что его всё-таки беспокоило. Енохианские буквы на шее Каса с правой стороны. Большую часть времени они были невидимыми (но Дин чувствовал их контуры губами), а иногда вдруг вспыхивали золотым светом с красными искрами. И Дин попросил Каса дать ему несколько уроков в надежде, что когда-нибудь он сумеет прочитать эти загадочные письмена. И успокоится, убедившись, что они не означают ничего плохого.  
  
Сегодняшний урок они решили провести в библиотеке. Кас недавно вернулся из Египта. Новой информации по третьему Испытанию он, к сожалению, не нашёл, зато обнаружил старинный ритуал, призванный улучшить самочувствие того, кто проходит Испытания. И теперь он сидел напротив Сэма и рисовал на его запястье длинную фразу на енохианском краской, которую сварил из собственноручно собранного мёда, трав с горных вершин четырёх частей света и имбиря. Справа налево. Дин уселся рядом и поморщился.  
  
— Здравствуй, — Кас поднял голову и улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, в современном варианте енохианского языка буквы пишутся в том порядке, в каком ты привык их видеть.  
  
— В современном варианте? — фыркнул Дин.  
  
— Относительно современном, — не сдался Кас.  
  
— А почему ты пишешь справа налево? — спросил Сэм. — Извини, но ты не похож на ангела-традиционалиста.  
  
— Мне так удобно. Если вы помните, до знакомства с вами я две тысячи лет просидел на Небесах и на Землю спускался лишь раз. И тот визит закончился… не очень хорошо.   
  
— Меня больше интересует, как ты различаешь, когда слово значит «травинка на закате», а когда «травинка на рассвете»? — вздохнул Дин. — Зачем одному слову столько форм, это только всё усложняет?  
  
— Всё очень просто, — Кас закончил рисовать и откинулся на спинку стула. — В первоначальном варианте у нашего языка не было письменности; мы в ней не нуждались. Когда ангелы говорят, это не звук и не картинка, а некое их сочетание. Что-то вроде мыслеформы, передающейся телепатическим путём. При таком способе передачи информации ошибки и неправильные толкования исключены. Поэтому так мало людей, могущих разговаривать с нами в нашем истинном облике: человек, у которого есть способность к телепатии, — большая редкость.  
  
— А всё потому, что люди решили построить Вавилонскую башню, и твой Отец отключил им телепатию, — буркнул Дин.  
  
— Это было не совсем так, но твоя версия мне нравится, — Кас усмехнулся уголком рта и добавил: — У Ди и Келли эта способность сохранилась, пусть и в зачаточном состоянии, иначе у них бы не получилось записать Воззвания.  
  
— Любопытно, что ангелы запретили им читать одно Воззвание вслух для проверки фонетики, — заметил Сэм.  
  
— Конечно. В нашем языке скрыта большая сила. Одно слово может создать Вселенную, другое — уничтожить целые города.  
  
— Например, Содом и Гоморру?  
  
Разумеется, ангелы не гонялись за каждым грешником с клинком наперевес, решил Дин. Скорее всего, было так: обычный солнечный день, люди спешат, кто на рынок, кто на промысел, и внезапно с неба обрушивается град камней. Они пронзают тела, как тысячи ножей, забиваются в раны, оставляя после себя агонию и алые разводы. Под их тяжестью рушатся крыши, которые погребают под собой детей, стариков и влюбленных. Их тела впечатывает в пол, сдавленные рёбра ломаются и вспарывают кожу в нескольких местах, так, что почти видно ещё бьющееся сердце, и люди умирают, задыхаясь от боли и недостатка кислорода, долго и мучительно. А после на город нисходит огонь. По улицам мечутся живые факелы, кожа пузырится и лопается с противным звуком, повисает лоскутами, плоть стекает с костей, обнажая мускулы. Умирающие катаются по земле, а когда затихают, лишь торчащие из обгоревших черепов зубы, покрытые гарью, намекают, что они когда-то были людьми. В воздухе стоит тошнотворный запах палёного мяса. Скоро крики прекращаются, и наступает гробовая тишина. Лето выдалось жарким, поэтому тела тех, кто не сгорел заживо, кто лежит в высыхающих кровавых лужах, раздуваются и чернеют, их покрывалом облепляют мухи, а внутри беспокойно копошатся белые личинки. Убитые огнём смотрят в небеса выжженными глазницами. Сукровица вокруг напоминает слёзы. А на холме на окраине высится соляная статуя. Жена Лота обернулась, желая последний раз взглянуть на родной город. И кровь в венах постепенно начала сгущаться, собираться в острые кристаллы. Первыми пострадали ноги, поэтому она не могла убежать. Бедная женщина оставалась в сознании до самого конца, ощущая каждое мгновение. Кристаллы вонзались в стенки сосудов, печень, лёгкие, сердце, разрывая их медленно и неумолимо, превращая их в жуткую кровавую кашу. Наверное, её последний вздох был вздохом облегчения…   
  
— Ладно, учитесь дальше, не буду вам мешать, — Сэм поднялся на ноги. — Спасибо, Кас.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
Дин сглотнул и опустил глаза на сборник Воззваний.  
  
— Дин? — позвал Кас.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Просто задумался, почему я не воспринимаю мыслеформы, я же был сосудом Михаила.  
  
Кас положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивающе сжал.  
  
— Такие люди, как Джимми, — исключение, а не правило. И тебя тревожит что-то другое.   
  
Вместо ответа Дин потянулся к нему и подумал, что ангелы никогда не были добры, и не стоило ждать от них милосердия. Хорошо, что Кас тоже был исключением из грёбаных правил.


	2. OL HOATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наоми хочет вернуть ангельскую скрижаль. Она берёт Дина и Сэма в заложники.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wing!kink; если верить онлайн-переводчику, OL HOATH переводится как "моя любовь"

Дин ненавидел ангельский экспресс. По крайней мере, Кас предупреждал их, прежде чем перемещать куда-нибудь. Поэтому, когда кладбище и горящие кости мистера Эллиота Смита-младшего (призрак из него вышел беспокойный, но в принципе безвредный) растаяли и сменились стерильно-белой комнатой, Дин сразу понял, что они с Сэмом влипли по-крупному. Обманчиво дружелюбная улыбка Наоми это только подтверждала.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мальчики.   
  
Дин почувствовал, как руги и ноги опутывает что-то невидимое; увидел, как в отчаянной попытке освободиться дёрнулся Сэм, и прошипел:  
  
— Могла бы придумать собственное приветствие, а не красть его у Кроули.  
  
Наоми усмехнулась.  
  
— Мы с Кроули давно знакомы. Когда встретитесь с ним в следующий раз — если останетесь в живых — спросите его про Месопотамию. Я уверена, он расскажет вам много интересного.  
  
— Непременно, — выплюнул Дин. Сэм молчал и не сводил с Наоми напряжённого взгляда.  
  
— А пока мы обсудим одно незаконченное дело. Кастиэль забрал то, что ему не принадлежит, и я хочу, чтобы он это вернул. Я надеюсь, вы в курсе, о чём идёт речь.  
  
— Ангельская скрижаль.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Дин обещал Касу, что не будет спрашивать его про скрижаль. И не собирался нарушать обещание. Но это не значило, что он не догадывался, что случилось с каменной табличкой, которая прежде хранилась в тайнике Люцифера. В конце концов, он каждую ночь обводил контуры енохианских букв на шее Каса губами и наслаждался тем, как тот вздрагивал от удовольствия. Вернуть скрижаль ангелам было невозможно при всём желании. Жаль, что Наоми этому никогда не поверит.   
  
— Тогда почему ты не обратишься к Касу напрямую?  
  
— Потому что он, как и вы, сейчас скрыт от глаз Небес. Вас мы выследили быстрее. Кастиэль постарался: письмена на ваших рёбрах защищают вас от контроля над разумом, — Наоми взмахнула рукой, и Дина с Сэмом выгнуло дугой от боли. — Занятно. Он не отступил от традиций и писал справа налево.  
  
— Ему так удобнее, — прохрипел Дин и застонал, когда на груди появился глубокий порез.  
  
Наоми подошла ближе.  
  
— Вы связаны. Если ты позовешь его, он прилетит.  
  
— Иди к чёрту.  
  
— Как пожелаешь. — Она торжествующе улыбнулась, когда изо рта и носа Сэма полилась кровь, а его рёбра жалобно хрустнули. — Зови.  
  
Дин смотрел на Сэма, не отрываясь, и тот замотал головой, прошептал еле слышно: «Не смей». А затем упал на колени. С треском сломалась ещё одна кость, и его правая рука повисла плетью.   
  
— Ты дашь своему брату умереть? — Невидимая сила ломала Сэму пальцы на левой руке, и Дин не мог этому помешать. Кровь не переставала течь, расплываясь по белому полу гротескной, яркой картиной. — Принесёшь его в жертву?  
  
Проклиная себя, Дин приготовился молиться, но не успел даже мысленно позвать Каса по имени. Ангел появился бесшумно, материализовавшись прямо перед Наоми. Руки он небрежно убрал в карманы плаща, воротник которого украшали бурые пятна.  
  
— Отпусти их.   
  
— Сначала скрижаль.  
  
Буквы на шее Каса угрожающе вспыхнули алым и золотым.  
  
— Тот, кто писал скрижали под диктовку Отца, уже близко. Он ввергнет Небеса в хаос, и ты придёшь ко мне. Если ты опустишь их сейчас, я тебя выслушаю.  
  
Дин подозревал, что Кас сказал ей ещё что-то, передал мыслеформой, и был достаточно убедителен, потому что сковавшие его путы исчезли, а потом раздался знакомый шелест, и они очутились в спальне Сэма. Кас тут же занялся его ранами и прогнал Дина на кухню, ставить чай, чтобы тот не путался под ногами.  
  
Когда Сэм, выпивший две кружки горячего чая с мёдом и закутавшийся в три одеяла, наконец заснул, Дин направился в свою комнату. Кас ждал его: он снял плащ, закатал рукава рубашки и сидел на краю кровати.   
  
Дин молча принялся раздеваться, бросая одежду на пол, как попало. Так же, не говоря ни слова, расстегнул ширинку на брюках Каса, освободил его член из боксёров. Кас наблюдал за его действиями, нахмурив брови. Но, когда Дин залез к нему на колени, не обращая внимания, что сам ни капли не возбуждён, Кас остановил его, схватив за предплечье.   
  
— Ты чувствуешь вину, и используешь секс, чтобы наказать себя, — прорычал он. — Я не позволю.  
  
Дин хотел возразить, но Кас коснулся двумя пальцами его виска, и мир погрузился во тьму.  
  
Когда он проснулся, вокруг по-прежнему было темно. Дин дотронулся до этой темноты и поразился её мягкости. Он осторожно сжал в пальцах тёмный шёлк, и тут до него дошло: он лежал, укрытый крыльями Каса, и они занимали всю комнату.   
  
— Доброе утро, — перья, судя по размеру, маховые и удивительно подвижные, нежно погладили Дина по лицу, а потому он ощутил, как задвигались и остальные части крыльев, лаская его всюду, куда они могли дотянуться, в том числе между ног.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — тихо сказал Дин. — Я не заслуживаю… всего этого. Я чуть не предал тебя.  
  
Кас накрыл его губы ладонью.  
  
— Ничего не случилось, ol hoath, — ответил он, и Дина накрыло волной нежности. — Ни о чём не думай, просто чувствуй. Мы в безопасности, и я позабочусь, чтобы так оставалось и дальше.  
  
Перья невесомо прошлись по соскам, потом «крылышки»-отростки обвили его член, и Дин потерял дар речи. Кас поцеловал его, глубоко и развратно, а перья не останавливались ни на секунду. Дин задыхался, тонул в этих невероятных ощущениях, ему показалось, что кончил он через несколько часов, и вместе с тем — слишком быстро. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
  
Отдышавшись, Дин выпутался из крыльеобъятий, соскользнул на пол и встал на колени. Кас смотрел на него с улыбкой, а перья подрагивали от возбуждения.  
  
— Можно? — спросил Дин, проводя по его члену кончиками пальцев. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Кас вновь решил, что он наказывает себя за вчерашнее. — Я хочу.  
  
Кас кивнул и развёл ноги шире.   
  
Поистине, утро становилось прекрасней с каждой минутой. Но Дин подозревал, что от разговора о самооценке ему всё равно не отвертеться.


	3. Гроза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дина завораживает сила Кастиэля. И он не хочет, чтобы ангел сдерживался. Как этого добиться? Пофлиртовать с официанткой в закусочной. Но всё идёт не по плану...

В закусочной пахло свежесваренным кофе и яблочным пирогом; и когда Дин заявил, что умирает от голода и никуда не поедет без завтрака, Сэм и Кас не стали с ним спорить. Пирог оказался восхитительным, и даже Кас, несмотря на все заявления, что ангелы чувствуют в еде одни молекулы, попробовал его и признал, что яблоки с корицей — это вкусно.  
  
— Ну, и где то мировое зло, которым ты напугал Наоми, Кас? — спросил Сэм, поливая салат подсолнечным маслом.   
  
— Не каркай, — проворчал Дин. — Или ты мечтаешь об Апокалипсисе номер два?  
  
— Мне просто интересно, — пожал плечами Сэм.   
  
— Я говорил не о «мировом зле». — Дин обожал, как Кас пальцами изображал кавычки, хотя вслух никогда бы в этом не признался. — Это ангел, могущественный и полный ярости. Он желает отомстить за то, что его изгнали с Небес вскоре после того, как Люцифера низвергли в Ад.  
  
— И что же он натворил?  
  
— Его грехом была гордыня. За это его лишили имени и запретили остальным ангелам вспоминать о его существовании, — ответил Кас и подцепил вилкой ещё один кусочек пирога с тарелки Дина. Почему-то от этого потеплело в груди.  
  
— Мы можем придумать ему прозвище, — предложил Сэм. — Раз уж он писал под диктовку полное собрание небесных сочинений, будем звать его Стенографом. А что? Отличный псевдоним!  
  
Дин рассмеялся. И пока Кас с Сэмом обсуждали особенности ангельской стенографии («А сокращения этот ангел использовал?»), он думал о вчерашней охоте. О том, как глаза Каса горели неземным светом, воздух пах грозой, и вампиры отступали, дрожа от страха. Как сила Каса завораживала Дина вместо того, чтобы пугать. Наверное, потому, что он знал: Кас никогда не причинит ему вреда, по крайней мере, сознательно. А в запахе озона хотелось утонуть. Хотелось, чтобы Кас не сдерживался, не контролировал каждое движение в постели: он был нежен и неизменно осторожен, словно Дин — стеклянная ваза, которую можно разбить. В первую ночь после возвращения Кас целовал его, как величайшую драгоценность, гладил руки и плечи, едва касаясь, извёл не меньше половины тюбика смазки, и двигался в нём мучительно медленно, так же неторопливо лаская член Дина. Это сводило с ума. И приносило ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Когда его накрыло оргазмом, Дин на полном серьёзе решил, что умрёт от наслаждения. Но всё же… он желал, чтобы Кас не стеснялся быть грубее и жёстче, чтобы сжимал его бёдра до синяков. Потому что наутро даже засосов не оставалось, словно и не было ничего.   
  
Сейчас, когда официантка вновь подошла к их столику, чтобы узнать, нужно ли им ещё кофе, Дину в голову пришла одна идея. Возможно, ревность немного «подогреет» Каса и заставит ослабить нечеловеческий контроль. Поэтому он подарил девушке самую очаровательную и обезоруживающую улыбку из своего арсенала:  
  
— Бетси? Я бы не отказался от дополнительной порции пирога, — и облизал губы.  
  
…Когда они выходили из кафе, Дин держал в руке салфетку с номером телефона, а Кас был угрюм и неразговорчив. Конечно, Дин не собирался звонить Бетси. Но то, что план начал действовать, его радовало.  
  
Последние километры до бункера «Импала» преодолела с нарушением как минимум семи правил дорожного движения, однако Сэм ничего не сказал. Видимо, тоже почувствовал, как наэлектризовалась атмосфера. И если бы Дин подозревал, что заряд у этого электричества имел отрицательное значение, он бы себя стукнул. Очень сильно.   
  
В спальню Кас его практически втащил, толкнул на кровать и впился в губы. Сорвал футболку и джинсы, прикусил кожу на шее. Боксёры порвались с жалобным треском. Дин не возражал: в конце концов, он сам напросился, да и встало у него чуть ли не за три секунды. А затем что-то хрустнуло, и Кас отскочил к противоположной стене. Только Дин удивился, что правое запястье почему-то выгнулось под неестественным углом, как Кас сделал какой-то сложный жест, и перелом мгновенно сросся. А затем Кас исчез. Дин посмотрел вниз: его эрекция, в отличие от ангела, никуда не делась — Кас исцелил его так быстро, что он не успел ощутить боль.   
  
Дин со стоном отчаяния откинулся на подушки и громко выругался.   


***

  
  
На следующей охоте Дин выяснил, что ангелы способны исцелять на расстоянии десяти метров.  


***

  
  
— Что ты натворил? — требовательно спросил Сэм. — Кас места себе не находит.  
  
— Я облажался, — мрачно заявил Дин.  
  
— Это связано с той официанткой? Зачем ты вообще с ней флиртовал, не понимаю?  
  
— Хотел разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь.  
  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
  
— И как, разнообразил?   
  
— Более чем, — буркнул Дин, потирая запястье. Кто бы сумел предугадать, что события в склепе Люцифера так сильно повлияли на Каса, что сейчас тот испытывал дикий ужас при одной мысли, что может ему навредить.   


***

  
  
Тем не менее, ситуация не была совсем безнадёжной: уроки енохианского Кас не отменил, и в свободные вечера они сидели в библиотеке бункера и разбирали Воззвания слово за словом. С единственным отличием: теперь их разделял широкий стол. Дин начинал завидовать Сэму: к нему-то Кас не перестал прикасаться и каждый день рисовал на его руке заклинание для улучшения самочувствия. Дин надеялся, что оно содержало фразы типа «прочь все хвори», а не являлось цитатой из какого-нибудь Воззвания.  
  
Дин с грехом пополам прочитал очередную фразу из Воззвания номер три и поморщился, когда Кас громко фыркнул.  
  
— Давай, смейся надо мной, мистер «Я знаю все языки мира, включая древнешумерский». Каждый раз, когда я произношу эту белиберду вслух, у меня возникает ощущение, что я вот-вот вызову Вельзевула.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, что знаю все языки в совершенстве, — впервые за эту неделю Кас улыбнулся по-настоящему. — Гильгамеш утверждал, что на языке шумеров я говорю с жутким акцентом.  
  
— Да ладно?  
  
— Это чистая правда.  
  
Дин встал. Он устал спать на своём суперматрасе один. Он обошёл стол, опустился на колени и взял Каса за руки.  
  
— Я дурак. Прости меня?  
  
И когда Кас обнял его в ответ, Дин поверил, что у них всё будет хорошо. А сексуального разнообразия он добьётся позже. Каким-нибудь другим, менее травматичным способом.


	4. Синева

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В том енохианском, на котором разговаривали ангелы до того, как передать Воззвания Ди и Келли, нет слова, обозначающего "одежду", ведь ангелам в их истинном облике она без надобности. И для Кастиэля нет никакой разницы между эротическим бельём и мешком из-под картошки. Однако он готов на многое ради своего человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kроссдрессинг

Из хранилища Ватикана Кас притаскивает не меньше десятка толстых томов. На их изучение уйдёт неделя, и это по самым оптимистичным прогнозам. Что, по идее, должно огорчать обитателей бункера. Им хочется побыстрее закрыть врата Ада и сделать так, чтобы никто не умер. Но задержка Дина скорее радует: всё это время Кас проведёт рядом, и не нужно будет беспокоиться, где он застрял и всё ли с ним в порядке. Да и сон в обнимку с ангелом влияет на самочувствие и настроение самым положительным образом.  
  
Библиотечно-постельную идиллию нарушает звонок Джоди: в лесах Невады видели то ли зверя, то ли снежного человека, пять трупов с вырванными сердцами, двое пропавших без вести. Дин не считает себя циником, но по описанию понятно, что здесь поработала стая оборотней, Кас едет с ними, и в благополучном исходе охоты сомневаться не приходится. Поэтому под джинсы он надевает не обычные хлопковые боксёры, а кружевные трусики вызывающе алого цвета. В отличие от трусиков Ронды Хёрли, они куплены в специальном магазине, сидят идеально и нигде не жмут, но чувства вызывают те же самые: острое, запретное удовольствие накатывает на Дина, как волна. «Выкуси, монстр», — думает он, посылая серебряную пулю прямо в сердце оборотня. И никто не догадывается, что внутри всё дрожит от смеха и наслаждения. В мотеле Дин не торопится поправить съехавшие джинсы, позволяя Касу разглядеть полоску кружев во всех подробностях, предвкушая неловкий разговор и румянец на его щеках, однако Кас… никак не реагирует. И когда Дин раздевается полностью, и они занимаются любовью, жадно целуя друг друга, пока Дину хватает кислорода, Кас даже не упоминает волнующую деталь гардероба возлюбленного, словно так и надо.  
  
После выясняется, что в старо- — или прото-? — енохианском (простите, но Дин не грёбаный лингвист) нет слова, обозначающего одежду. Это понятно: ангелам в истинном облике джинсы и футболки ни к чему. К тому же, для Каса не существует принципиальной разницы между эротическим бельём и мешком из-под картошки. У душ уже есть одежда — тело, и если они по какой-то причине предпочитают закрывать их тканью, что ж, люди всегда были странными существами. Дин очень старается объяснить разницу, но ему кажется, что Кас так и не понял, почему мужчины обычно не носят женские трусики. Просто, как всегда, поверил Дину на слово. Это трогает. И разочаровывает одновременно, хотя в том, что Дин рассчитывал на совсем другую реакцию, Кас, конечно, не виноват.  
  
Два дня спустя Дин возвращается в бункер с запасом продуктов и каменной соли. Сэм решил отлежаться — у него разболелась голова, а Кас засел в библиотеке. На кухне Дина встречают немытые чашки и пустая упаковка из-под пиццы. Вздохнув, он раскладывает покупки по полкам, моет посуду, а потом отправляется на поиски Каса. В библиотеке его нет, как и в их комнате. Сердце невольно сжимается, но тут Дин замечает полоску света из-под двери комнаты, которую они с Сэмом выделили для Каса в его первый день в бункере. И в которой тот ни разу не ночевал.  
  
— Кас?  
  
— Дин? — в голосе ангела почему-то слышна паника. — Не входи!  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Да. Подожди меня в нашей комнате. Пожалуйста?  
  
…В их спальню Кас протискивается боком. Вид у него неуверенный, и Дину это не нравится, абсолютно, но от удивления слова застревают в горле. Кас одет в синее коктейльное платье с тонкими бретельками и туфли на каблуках. Глаза подведены чёрным, но, видимо, рука у него дрогнула, потому что полоса на нижних веках несколько неровная. В любом случае, подводка подчёркивает синеву его глаз. На ногтях — лак цвета морской волны, идеальный, завершающий образ штрих.  
  
Кас нервно облизывает губы. Улыбка выходит кривая, какая-то жалкая, и Дин наконец отмирает.  
  
— Тебе очень идёт. Это всё для меня?   
  
Кас кивает. И жалуется:  
  
— Помада невкусная.  
  
Дин вспоминает приоткрытую дверь «Импалы», песню про Ван Гога и то, как Кас описывал эксперименты на обезьянах.  
  
— К чёрту помаду. Из-за неё страдают животные.  
  
Дин притягивает Каса к себе и целует. Мягко, чтобы вдруг не спугнуть. Под платьем обнаруживаются шёлковые трусики, тоже синие, пусть и на тон светлее, отороченные чёрным кружевом. Дин толкает Каса на кровать, задирает платье, спускает трусики к лодыжкам, гладит его член.  
  
— Не двигайся. Ты же не хочешь порвать эту красоту?  
  
Глаза Каса темнеют, радужки почти не видно. Он тяжело и шумно дышит, но не шевелится, как его и просил Дин.  
  
— Ты такой… если бы ты видел себя со стороны. — Дин достаёт смазку, коварно ухмыляется. — Смотри на меня, Кас. Я так сильно хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Ты прекрасен. Только для меня.  
  
Два пальца. Три. Дин решает, что готов. И потом остаётся лишь контраст между разгорячённой кожей и прохладным шёлком, руки Каса, сведённые судорогой от напряжения, запах мускуса и озона, и долгий стон на выдохе. Кас кончает молча, всё так же не двигаясь, потому что Дин не говорил, что можно, и от этого окончательно сносит крышу.  
  
Утром Кас улетает в Тибет — ангел-отшельник пообещал ему какую-то жутко редкую книгу на енохианском. Синее коктейльное платье висит в шкафу между футболками и фланелевыми рубашками. И Дин знает, что подарит Касу, когда тот вернётся. Ещё одно платье, цвета спелой вишни, и ярко-красный лак. Он уже приметил нужный магазин…


End file.
